villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malack
Malack is a recurring villain in the webcomic Order Of The Stick. He works with Tarquin, Nale and Elan's father, and despises the former for murdering three of his vampire spawn. Despite claiming to be a lizardman, he was closer to a yuan-ti, as he had a tail rather than legs. He was referred to by Hel as Nergal's snake. Biography Malack was a priest of Nergal, and was intending to sacrifice a thousand people daily to his god after Tarquin and his adventuring party had passed away. Prior to the events of the comic, Nale murdered three of his vampire spawn so that he could figure out the best way to kill him, having wanted to do so since he was nine years old. Furious at the death of his vampire offspring, Malack vowed that he would one day slay Nale. Malack almost got this opportunity when Nale returned to the Empire Of Blood to get what he believed was his rightful inheritance. However, Tarquin persuaded Malack to temporarily allow Nale to live, telling him that it was business. Malack also met Durkon, whom he considered to be a friend and a brother. However, after Durkon realized that he was a vampire that drank the blood the innocent. Malack realized that their friendship could not continue due to their alignment differences and that they were now enemies, and he proceeded to kill the dwarvern cleric and reanimate him as another vampire so that they could continue being friends. He also admitted to drinking the blood of his seven brothers in the past. Unfortunately for Malack, he assumed that Nale would allow him to avenge his offspring and that he would never see his death coming, allowing the blonde the opportunity to snatch his staff and remove his sunlight protection, causing him to burn alive in the sun. Malack instructed Durkon to retrieve the staff, but he arrived too late. Malack tried to slay Nale for betraying him, but he had anticipated this and drank a Negative Energy Potion to shield him from Malack's dark magic. He died begging his god to save him. Nale was later slain by Tarquin for slaying him. Durkon Thundershield was possessed by the High Priest Of Hel as a result of his actions. Powers And Abilities As a vampire, Malack naturally possessed superhuman strength, and could see through illusions with his vampiric gaze, and could use it to mesmerize others as well, such as Belkar Bitterleaf. As a cleric, he also possessed the Flame Strike spell, as well as dark spells, most notably Harm, which he could use to both heal himself or attack his enemies, as he was undead. Malack also possessed a Protection From Daylight spell, which he could use to shield himself from the sun's rays. He possessed two of these spells in his staff, and prepared this spell twice a day in case of an emergency or in the event he created another vampire. He could also use his staff to hasten the process of creating a vampire. Category:Vampires Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Friend of the hero Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Family Murderer Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Snakes Category:Brainwashers